Secrets
by The Consulting Lover
Summary: Secrets aren't meant to be kept from your friends. Each of them has a secret. Not all are bad secrets, but a couple are deadly.  Will the secrets be revealed before one of them dies or will the secrets be taken to the grave? All Human. Normal Pairings.
1. Just Lovely

**BPOV**

No matter how many times I sit on this bed it will never be comfortable. I stare at the boring tan curtain pushed into the corner by the door. I pray no one comes in, I really hate doctors. As if the gods were against me the fat door swings open. I drop my head and look at my lap. Ugly blue gowns.

"Hello Ms. Swan! How are you today?" A way too happy voice asks. I look up to see my nurse, a very short and very round lady. I give her a look. "I'm swell." I tell her. She sighs knowing that's all she's getting. "Well Dr. Cullen will be with you momentarily. Do you need anything?" She asks. I mentally snorted. Um, yes I would like to, well, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

I sighed and shook my head. She set down a folder on the counter and stepped towards the door. I watched her grab the door handle and pull the heavy door slowly open. Another person on the other side however pushed the door open quickly and it collided with Kathy's face. I stifled my laugh as Carlisle steps into my room. His eyes widened as he noticed Nurse Kathy clutching her nose, It was bleeding. He continually apologized until she left to get her nose checked out.

He turned to me and smiled. "Well how are you Bella?" he asked me. "I'm fine." I told him. I studied his face, making note of the sad look in his eyes hidden behind his smile. "Carlisle?" I asked him. He looked at me, nervous. He knew my question but let me speak anyways. "Carlisle, you told me you'd know today." I reminded him. He stared at me for a few minutes. I couldn't stand not knowing, He promised to tell me today and he would.

"Bella what you have to understand is that with this is that its not definate. Things change, circumstances change. Without treatments your health is deteriorating rapidly and-" I stopped him. He shouldn't be rambling like this, not now. "Carlisle please?" I pleaded. He sighed. He opened his mouth hesitantly and spoke. "16 months." My heart dropped, my nausea picked up speed and I couldn't breathe. Tears came to his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella."

Sixteen months? It's February... I'm going to die in June. I won't even be nineteen. I'm not going to get to go to college with the guys. I'm never getting married or going to have kids. I'll never do anything I had hoped. Never will I find my soul mate even. I gasped, what about my family? How would Alice take this? I'm going to miss her wedding, her first child and the look on her face when she's purposed to. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Edward. Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, she'll be crushed to lose another child. And Carlisle, the only father i've ever known, this must be worse for him knowing he could try and try but nothing could save me.

None of them know. Only Carlisle and Esme. How do I tell them? What will they say?

"We have to tell them soon." Carlisle told me guessing my thoughts. I sighed. "I know, I just wish they didn't need to know."


	2. 2 Going for a walk

Okay so it wook me a bit to post this chapter. Sorry. Ive been really busy and haven't had time to post. Also I had to rework this story abit when i finished writing a later chapter. Anyways the chapters to come won't be as short as the first chapter and will hopefully be posted quicker.

**Chapter 2**

EPOV:

Bella's been gone for nearly a week now. She _should _be home tonight, but then again when does she do anything she says anymore? I've barely seen her at all in the last six months. She keeps promising to hang out with me but each and every time _something_ comes up and she cancels. A man can only reschedule so many times before he stops trying.

BPOV:

I was anxious to go inside but my body just wouldn't move. I'd gotten as far as opening the car door before i was immobilized by my fear.

How would I tell them? I couldn't just walk in and announce it could I? Of course not.

It took longer than necassary to decide to wait to tell them. So at last i fumbled with my buckle and I stood, careful not to bang my head, and walked to the door. I paused, my hand hovering above the doorknob, sucked in a breath and walked inside...

I smiled, instantly relaxed as i saw Esme's loving face smiling at me. She hugged me tight and i felt the warmth, the love, radiating from her.

"Welcome back darling." She said, letting me go.

"Thanks Mom." I replied looking over towards Edward. Oh dear, he doesn't look very happy.

"Hey Edward." I say smiling nervously. He nods and sits back in a chair. I sigh. I know his cold behavior's my fault. All those doctor's appointments make it a bitch to make plans.  
"You wanna go for a walk?" I ask hopefully. He slowly looks up, confusion plain on his face. He nods and stands up.

"Then Lets Go." I say grabbing his arm and holding his hand. He relaxes a bit and i'm glad.

We walk outside and towards the woods. "You know i've really missed being able to hang out with you. Its been so long." i sigh.

"Me too. But then why did you keep canceling?" He asks. Ah, there it is. What I was waiting for. Because I already decided what i was going to do when i grabbed his arm. I was going to wait for him to ask, because he's been asking for awhile, and I was going to take him to our meadow and just tell him.

"When we get to the meadow." I promise him and he nods. I smile at him and wrap my arm around his waist.

"You know your my best friend in the whole world right?" I asked him. He grins, "Oh I know." I giggle. "Just making sure."

We walk in silence for awhile and its nice. The quiet, the smell before the rain, and Edward beside me holding me close.

He's the best friend I always wanted. We met when I was eight, when I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. He told me all about how things worked in the Cullen's home. How sweet Esme is and how if i ever needed anything she would be there. He told me that Carlisle was a doctor and that he was really nice like a dad should be. He held me at night when i woke up from my nightmares and he told me that everything would be okay, that he was there. I'll never be able to thank him enough for what he's done for me.

"We're here." He whispers to me. I nod and run one of my shaking hands through my hair as i pull slowly away from him.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" he asks concerned. I shake my head.

"I need to tell you something Edward. It's a secret. Only Carlisle knows. And when i tell you i need you to keep it a secret until i tell everyone else. Can you do that?" I ask, my voice cracking on seceral words.

"Yes." He says in a whisper, looking at me with wide eyes frightened of what i might say.

"Edward, I'm Sick."

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Also really quick, you can find me on Tumblr here, .com/

and please review this story. dont be too harsh.

Thanks, anababe.


End file.
